The present invention is particularly applicable for use in connection with commercial installation of electrical wiring and, thus, will be discussed with respect to commercial applications. However, the invention of this application is not to be limited to commercial applications and/or wiring. In this respect, many commercial applications require some form of protection of the electrical wiring in a facility. For many years, electricians ran wire through rigid pipes. Now, with the development of flexible armored cable, rigid pipes are not needed. As can be appreciated, this eliminates the step of hanging rigid pipe and pulling the wire through the pipe. Further, since the armor is flexible, it can be easily manipulated around obstacles without jeopardizing the insulated qualities of the wire.
It is, of course, also well known that the electrical wiring in any facility must be insulated and secured to the structure in such a way that the electrical current is controlled and prevented from harming people and property. That is why virtually all electrical wiring sold includes some form of insulation. This can include the thin insulation surrounding the wire core and an outer layer of insulation surrounding the wire insulation. In some cases, the outer layer is made from a material similar to the wire insulation, such as a polymeric material. The wiring can also include a hard outer layer to further protect the wire. For the invention of this application, the wire includes a flexible armored outer layer to protect the wire. While the flexible armored layer, as is described in the above referenced patents, is typically made from a metallic material in today's electrical industry, it should be appreciated that the invention of this application could also be used in connection with non-metal flexible armored cables and other cables that could be used or will be used in the electrical industry.
While it has been found that flexible armored cables provide an efficient and effective means for wiring a facility with a protected electrical wire, the flexible armored cable must still be secured to the structure of the facility to be wired. This includes mounting the flexible armored cable to the studs in the facility, which could be wooden studs, but are typically metal studs in today's commercial construction projects. The mounting also includes mounting the flexible armored cable to ceiling structures and other structures. As can be appreciated, especially with commercial construction, the ceiling can be very high, wherein it is best to utilize mechanisms that are quick and easy to use, to minimize the time and expense of wiring a facility. Further, as can also be appreciated, mounting structures that only require one hand to use can be very beneficial since the other hand can be utilized to guide the cable and/or to maintain one's balance. Likewise, it is also time consuming and costly to install other forms of conduit.
Prior art clips have been created to help secure conduit to the facility; however, these clips are difficult to use, require tools and both hands. In addition, these prior art clips are costly.